deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Black Panther VS Batman
Black Panther VS Batman 'is the upcoming 88th episode and Season 5 Premiere of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Black Panther from ''Marvel Comics and Batman from DC Comics in a battle of the billionaire animal-themed superheroes. Description The King of Wakanda and the Knight of Gotham battle for their lives! Which wealthy, black-clad superhero will land on their feet? Interlude Wiz: Predators, these fearsome beasts strike fear into the hearts of many. '''Boomstick: Well, sometimes, they strike in awe, but yeah, mostly fear. Wiz: And these two superheroes embody the fear of specific predators to an extreme. Boomstick: Batman, the genius crime fighter from DC Comics. Wiz: And Black Panther, Marvel's royal warrior scientist. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Black Panther Wiz: Before he was the Black Panther, before he was a king, T'Challa was born the prince of Wakanda. Boomstick: Waka-where now? Wiz: Wakanda is an isolated fictional nation hidden somewhere in Africa, but while Wakanda itself is shrouded in secrecy, T'Challa was anything but isolated. Boomstick: He's been pretty much everywhere, but especially anywhere with a good university. Wiz: After earning numerous degrees from Harvard, Oxford, Berkeley and MIT, T'Challa came home. His father, Wakanda's king, and then-current Black Panther, had been assassinated, and a new ruler needed to be named. Boomstick: But to claim the throne, he'd have to claw his way through the rite of passage. Wiz: This would be a test of fortitude, designed to stress T'Challa's bravery, fearlessness, and combat prowess. Boomstick: Also known as "beating the crap out of six super deadly fighters"! But hey, T'Challa wasn't just a nerdy brainiac. He could fight, too, and he passed with flying colors. Wiz: Earning the throne, and the blessings of Wakanda's guardian deity, Bast, the Panther God. Boomstick: But he had to nab some superpowers first, so he went through the ritual of the heart-shaped herb. Wiz: This herb connected T'Challa to the Panther God, and that link bestowed him numerous superhuman abilities. Boomstick: Who knew getting high could turn you into a superhero? WIz: T'Challa's new powers included superhuman speed, strength, healing, and agility. His senses also dramatically increased in acuity. Not only can he see in the dark, but his superior vision can even make out infrared and ultraviolet light. Boomstick: So, like, the powers of a cat? Wiz: Yes and no. While cats do have exceptional eyesight, they cannot see infrared or UV light. Though it is a common misconception that they can. Boomstick: Well, just like a cat, he can always land on his feet, thanks to his other super senses. Wiz: Specifically, his vastly improved kinesthetic sense. Boomstick: Which is, uh... definitely a sense for something. Wiz: Kinesthetic senses make up a person's awareness of their own movement, like muscle memory, but in a broader scope. Boomstick: Oh, like how we can walk up steps without looking at 'em! Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: Or when I shoot my shotgun with my eyes closed! Wiz: No, no... Boomstick: So Black Panther's super sense lets him move and act without having to think about it too much. He can jump across tree branches and ledges without even looking. Hey Wiz, how do I become King of Wakanda? Those powers sound cool as hell. Wiz: I don't know, Boomstick, everyone knows your terrible at keeping secrets, and Wakanda houses one of the biggest secret in comic book history. Boomstick: You talking about how Black Panther married Storm from the X-Men? Wiz: I'm talking about Wakanda's enormous reserves of Vibranium. Boomstick: Oh yeah, that's the stuff Captain America's indestructible shield is made of. Wiz: That's right, ten thousand years ago, a large meteorite of Vibranium crashed in Wakanda. Boomstick: And they horded it all to themselves, and I don't blame 'em! Wiz: Vibranium is an extremely durable metal which can absorb audio and kinetic energy, a single gram sells for ten thousand US dollars, and Wakanda's Vibranium mound is estimated to be ten thousand tons, that's over $9 billion. Boomstick: Their rich, super rich, with all that wealth, Wakanda became a techno marvel decades ahead of the rest of the world. They were exploring outer space years before the U.S. and Russia even tried! Wiz: So why is this important? Well, as king of Wakanda, T'Challa has unlimited access to all of his country's resources. Boomstick: That suit of his doesn't just look cool, it's made of Vibranium. Wiz: The Panther habit is coated in a Vibranium-microweave mesh, this doesn't just block incoming attacks, it can literally rob them of their momentum. For example, bullets don't bounce of, they stop dead and fall straight down, their kinetic energy absorbed into the suit. Boomstick: Even the shells from a helicopter mounted minigun can't even faze him. Wiz: He carries energy daggers, a shield of hardened light, a teleportation device, and claws. Boomstick: Which are made of a special Antarctic version of vibranium called Anti-Metal. Guess why its called that! Because it can melt other metals. What CAN'T this suit do?! Wiz: Well, the vibranium weave DOES has a limit to how much energy it can absorb all at once. If it takes in too much, it could wind up expelling said energy in a... well, destructive fashion. (We see a large explosion) Boomstick: Oh God!! Ah, but don't worry, he's fine! Somehow... Wiz: Under T'Challa's leadership, Wakanda has warded off many would be invaders. Even with Doctor Doom, Namor and Ulysses Klaw charging in, Wakanda was never truly conquered. Boomstick: They even stopped an alien invasion, and hey, nobody's ever ready for one of those. Wiz: In addition, T'Challa has studied EVERY major martial art, of which there are about 160. He's considered one of the finest hand to hand fighters in the world Boomstick: He's beat the shit out of Captain America, Iron Man and Daredevil. Hell, he once knocked out Karnak, who's also one of the world's finest martial artists, with just one hit! Wiz: He is incredibly strong, and can jump well over thirty feet. Boomstick: He can even throws spears through stone walls! Wiz: Typically for construction like this, a substantially hard stone would be used, such as granite. With this in mind, T'Challa must have thrown the spear hard enough to hit the wall with a force of over 20,000 pounds per square inch Boomstick: Yeah, and the guy is literally strong enough to punch your jaw off. Wiz: He can outrun traffic, and is said to be faster than a panther, which can run around fifty miles per hour. He's quick enough to pull a fast one on Wolverine. Boomstick: Whoa, hold on! Did he just take out five X-Men by throwing another X-Man at 'em? Wiz: Yes, yes he did. However, under that amazing suit, he is still human. Even with the panther god's power, he's still prone to failure. This has even caused him to relinquish those powers in the past. And like with kinetic energy, the suit can only take so many intensely focused sound blasts before overloading. Boomstick: Still, the Black Panther is badass. he's got the tech, the skills, and the country to prove it. Black Panther: Klaw, do you have any children? Klaw: No. Black Panther: Good, because I would have to kill them, too. (He stabs Klaw with a spear) Batman Wiz: Throughout the world of Gotham City, one name strikes fear even to the most hardened of criminals. Boomstick: The Goddamn Batman! You know who he is, the billionaire Bruce Wayne and it ain't his first battle to the death. Wiz: Pretty much, though don't mistake his intentions. Vengeance may sound dramatic and all, but in truth, Batman fights crime to order to try to prevent people from suffering the same tragedy he did as a child. Boomstick: How noble. And ironic, considering he was taught to be a badass by a group called "The League of Assassins". Wiz: Well, he dresses like a bat, sleeps with a cat burglar and constantly brings children into battle, so he's clearly got a few complicated issues. Boomstick: But let's see what he can really do: Bats is really, REALLY smart and considered one of the best tactitions on Earth. No wonder he is always welcome on the Justice League, even though he doesn't have any superpowers at all. Green Lantern: Wait a minute, you're not just some guy in a bat costume, are ya? (Batman turns around and smiles at him) Wiz: Sure, he's intelligent, but he's also incredibly deadly. Boomstick: He WAS trained to be ninja, who is a master of infiltration and silent takedowns, so sounds about right. Wiz: Bruce has studied every martial art known to man, after perfecting full body control at the age of 18, he has able to quickly learn and master atleast 127 of them, including Taekwando, Muay Thai, Judo and Boxing. Boomstick: It's not every day you can find someone who can literally take you down in 127 different ways. Wiz: He is also touted as "The World's Greatest Detective", and with good reason. Boomstick: He is like Sherlock Holmes on steroids. He once figured out that an opponent didn't have a tongue just by the way their jaw bounced off his knuckle. There's being a detective, and then there's being Batman. Wiz: And all that's before his handy-dandy Utility Belt, filled to the brim with all sorts of useful gadgets and gizmos. Boomstick: A lot of which are thanks to his family business, Wayne Enterprises. From steel mills, to airlines, to record labels, this company does it all. And that means Batman has it all too. Wiz: Acording to Forbes, Wayne's networth, thanks to his company, adds up to 9.2 billion US Dollars. Carmine Falcone: What the hell are you? Batman: I'm Batman. Death Battle Batman is seen driving the Batmobile driving into the Gotham City Zoo listening to J-Pop. Black Panther spots the vehicle entering the zoo and leaps over the wall towards some of the cages. Batman leaps out of the Batmobile with a flock of bats surrounding him. T'Challa takes off his mask and reveals himself. Black Panther: To challenge a king is to face the might of his people! Batman: I'll give them something to fear. The King of Wakanda pounces at the Dark Knight as his opponent leaps over him. FIGHT! Black Panther misses Batman but leaps off of the Batmobile backwards for an attempted dropkick. Batman pushes him backwards and tries punching him, but T'Challa counters and delivers a high kick to Bruce's face. Panther tries kneeing Batman in the face, but the Caped Crusader punches him back. Black Panther uses his intense speed to deliver quick slashes to Batman back and forth before comboing him into the air and into the Batmobile. Batman uses a smoke bomb to escape the onslaught, but T'Challa roars as he lunges forward toward the Gotham vigilante. Batman is knocked towards the zoo's main plaza. Panther tries dashing at him and bounces off the wall when he misses. Bruce uses the opportunity to grab T'Challa with his grappling gun and punches him against the caged wall. Black Panther leaps back and the two skilled billionaires continuously counter each others blows until Panther delivers a heavy kick to send Batman towards the cage. Batman takes out his bola and tosses it at the Wakandan king, but Black Panther easily slices through it and punches Batman through the cage and into the Lion's Den. The lions start surrounding Batman as Black Panther leaps over the caged wall. Black Panther: Caught you! Black Panther lands next to Batman and the two black-clad billionaires are forced to deal with the caged beasts while continuing their duel. Batman gets the upper hand by punching Black Panther with his batarangs and takes out one of the lions with his tranquilizer darts. When T'Challa starts heading back, Batman tosses three batarangs at him. Black Panther simply lets the first two batarangs deflect off of his vibranium suit and slashes the final one to the side, which explodes and allows a rhino to enter the arena. Black Panther: Witness the power of a king! Black Panther grapples the rhino with his hands and tosses it upwards before delivering a final slash. While he's distracted, Batman runs into the cave his explosion created and discovers a manhole leading to the zoo's aquarium. T'Challa notices the open manhole cover after his run-in with the rhino and heads down into the aquarium, finding Batman across a long bridge. Black Panther: Prepare yourself! Batman: I'm prepared for anything. The bridge hangs over a pool full of killer aquatic animals. Black Panther: Play time is over! Black Panther begins walking across the bridge, but he sets off an explosive trap Batman placed near his location. Batman: Amatuer... The bridge below Black Panther collapses, but T'Challa uses his superhuman speed and reflexes to leap across the debris and makes it back to Batman. Black Panther: Try again! T'Challa regains his footing and leaps towards Batman and roars like his namesake. Black Panther: Did you think you were safe!? Black Panther slashes Batman's chest. Bruce tries elbowing him back, but T'Challa ducks and begins to deliver a devastating combo. Black Panther: The strong shall hunt the weak! That is the law of nature! Black Panther ends his bloody combo by clawing off Batman's head and kicking the former billionaire's body towards the pool. Batman's corpse is devoured by one of the zoo's orcas. Black Panther: And my rule is law! KO! Results *''Cue: Battle at the zoo - Therewolf Media)'' Boomstick: Whoa!! That's a new one! Wiz: Black Panther and Batman were pretty evenly matched. Both were super geniuses and expert combatants. Boomstick: Well, BP was stronger and faster thanks to that super human herb. It definitely helped. But alone was not alone enough to beat The Bat. Batman has won dozens of duels against people with similar or even better abilities. Wiz: As far as skills were concerned, neither held a distinct advantage. However, that was not the case when it came to their weapons and armor. Boomstick: Long story short, that Vibranium got Batman stumped. He just didn't have anything in that belt of his that could get around it. ''' Wiz: We scoured the comics, movies, tv shows and more to see if Batman had any possible way of countering the vibranium. While he's used hundreds of clever gadgets over the years, we were actually very surprised to find that he had no reliable method of getting around armor like that. '''Boomstick: Taking a look at Batman's fights with Bane, he doesn't have armor, but he's physically superior to Bats just like Black Panther is. And what does Batty always do to beat him? Aim for the weak spot. But guess what? Black Panther doesn't have a weak spot... Wiz: It's certainly believable that Wayne had the ABILITY to develop a gun that could overload the Panther Habit. But even if he could, he never would wield it in the first place thanks to his rejection of all firearms. Boomstick: And while his suit can stop a few knives and bullets, it didn't stand a chance against Black Panther's anti-metal claws. In the end, Bruce just Wayne'd in comparison to T'Challa. Wiz: The winner is Black Panther. Trivia * The connection between Black Panther and Batman is that they're both rich and intelligent superheroes who lost their parents, build gadgets, and dress up as animals. * This battle has a number of firsts. ** This is the first DEATH BATTLE animated by Bio. ** This is the first episode to have a third time combatant, in this case, Batman. ** This is the first episode that was previously a Community Death Battle on the Death Battle Cast. ** This is the first season premiere that features a returning combatant, in this case Batman. ** This is the first Marvel vs DC season premiere. This is also the first comic book themed season premiere. ** This is the first DEATH BATTLE being animated by three different animators and season premiere. ** This is the first Season Premier to have a fully original soundtrack to play during the fight. This episode is also the first to play the new Death Battle Theme (link needed) * This is being done to commemorate the film Black Panther, being released a week after this battle and also possibly to commemorate Batman Ninja, which is set to be released this year and possibly Avengers Infinity War as well. * This is the second Season Premiere to be a Male Vs Male fight, with the first being He-Man VS Lion-O. ** Oddly enough this is also the first Sprite Fight season since He-Man vs Lion-O as well. * The song used in the preview is King of the Jungle by Clement Marfo. Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Book' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with returning combatants Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Jetz Category:Fights animated by Bio Category:Death battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Kervin